


The Condition

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, Draco is a dick, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FaceFucking, Infidelity, Oral, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, draco is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Daphne's moved into Malfoy Manor but Draco does have a condition on letting her stay.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> This is much darker/more dirtywrong than my usual fair, pay attention to those tags. Written for Sportivetricks, who suggested dubcon. I hope this fulfils the criteria.

Daphne Greengrass had been living in Malfoy Manor for two weeks the first time Draco knocked on her bedroom door, since the great Gringrotts crash, times were though and she’d had to move in with her sister and her brother-in-law.

There were conditions though that Astoria didn’t know about Draco thought, with a smile to himself, that made things _much_ more interesting.

He didn’t wait for Daphne to respond and instead he opened the door and walked into the guest room she was living in.

“Astoria has a headache tonight,” he announced, closing the door behind him. 

Daphne was lying on the bed, dressed in loose trousers and top, and eyed him coolly over the top of the novel she’d evidently been flicking through.

“Poor Astoria.” She said, setting the novel aside.

“Yes,” Draco said advancing half of the way to her bed. “She’s quite unable to do anything.”

Daphne came to her feet and cocked her head at Draco, frowning as if she didn’t understand why he was here.

Draco looked her up and down, an unknowing observer would have said that the two sisters looked a lot a like, though Daphne was slightly taller, wider, and more curvaceous. Draco knew better, Daphne had nothing like Astoria’s poise, style or presence. 

“And that explains why you are barging into my room at night?”

“You know the agreement we made,” Draco said. “if Astoria is feeling unwell, you fill in for her.”

“What?” Daphne scoffed. “Sure, filling in supervising the house-elves’ cooking or cleaning, not anything you decide she would be doing for you.”

Draco smiled and Daphne’s confident expression faltered. 

“Are you sure about that?” He said, stepping closer fully inside of her personal space now.

Again he didn’t wait for a response, instead he cupped the side of her face and planted a kiss on her, holding her head in place as he sucked on her lips.

Daphne stiffen and stayed almost completely still but did nothing to stop him, her mouth opened to accept his tongue darting into her mouth but that was the limit of her cooperation. Draco’s free hand raised to clasp her tit; it overfilled his grasp, unlike Astoria’s perfectly hand-sized bosom. He squeezed and fondled, the pad of his thumb finding and rubbing over the hardened peak of her nipple.

“Get on your knees, Daphne,” Draco said huskily once he was done kissing her.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Oh dear, of course you have a choice,” Draco said smiling coolly again. “You can go back to your parents. Crash on Tracy’s sofa. You can hook up with Theo or Blaise, though they might have the same condition. But if you want to stay in my nice big house, eating my food being waited on hand and foot by my elves, then yes.”

Daphne glared.

“Make your choice, sweetie.”

Daphne sank to her knees in front of him. 

“Get it out.”

Daphne’s jaw worked for a second or two, grinding her teeth and then she reached out and undid Draco’s trousers and pants, pulling out his semi-erect cock. Draco groaned softly as she gripped his member.

“I don’t think you need any more hints do you Daphne?” He chuckled.

Daphne took a deep breath and pressed her lips to the end of his cock in a soft kiss. She engulf the head with her mouth while her hand worked up and down his shaft bringing Draco to his full, and impressive if he did say so himself, length and girth.

Draco’s hands twitched and flexed at his sides as Daphne’s head started to bob up and down on his cock taking at little more of it, each time her head descended. He groaned appreciatively as she started to work her tongue on the underside as she moved.

“That’s it,” he murmured. “That’s it, take it all.”

She didn’t though, frustratingly she stopped barely two thirds of the way down his cock and retreated again and each subsequent swallowing of his cock went no further.

Frustrated, Draco’s hands darted out the next time Daphne’s head went down and seized it firmly, ignoring Daphne’s muffled whimper of an objection. He held her head still and in place for a second and then started moving his hips, shoving his cock deeper into her throat.

Daphne gagged and Draco let up, for a second before slamming his cock home again. Daphne gagged again, and her hands clutched at him, nails scrabbling on the back of his legs. Draco ignored her enjoying thrusting into her hot wet throat. And each time he pushed into her, she gagged a little less until she was deep-throating him without problem, drool spilling over her chin when his balls weren’t shoved up against it.

“Fuck, I knew it!” Draco crowed, “I always knew you were just a perfect little cocksucker Daphne.”

When he pulled his cock free of her throat, she was flushed and pink, her blue eyes were like chips of ice and she looked so affront, even with her chest heaving that Draco couldn’t resist slapping his cock against her cheek and forehead, each blow punctuated by a wet slapping sound, left a stain of drool and pre-come behind it.

It was time for the main event.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered. “Hands and knees.”

Daphne went but as she did so:

“Do you treat my sister like this?” She asked.

“Oh no, Astoria wouldn’t want to be treated like this.” Draco said, stepping unto the bed where Daphne was on all fours. “She’s a lady.”

“And you think I do?”

Draco ran a hand over her arse and heard and intake of breath, he seized the back of her loose trousers and pulled then down, revealing her pink puffy, pussy glistening wetly.

“Well, Daphne, yes, I rather think you do,” he said cupping her cunt and feeling the wetness on his hand.

He took his cock in one hand and her hip with the other and with no more warning than that he pushed into her, spreading her cunt wide around his cock. Draco grabbed her hips and thrust his hips quick and hard, pulling her back to meet each thrust so his smacked loudly on her ample arse.

Daphne moaned and gasped, her head hanging low almost out of sight, surrounded by a halo of blonde curls.

“Give me those tits,” Draco growled his hands moving forward, pushing up her top to capture her swaying breasts to squeeze and control them, drawing more moans from Daphne.

Draco could feel here squirm and push back against him as he slammed into her wanton body and picked up the pace. Daphne’s body trembled and shook.

“There you go, there you go. Not so bad is it?” Draco gloated, and people thought you couldn’t tell when a girl came.

Draco’s hands moved again up to her shoulders to push down on her, holding her flat to the mattress, as he lsot control pounding into her without restraint until he came with out a shout.

Daphne remained face down and panting as Draco rolled off her, and even when he got himself dressed. She reacted when he said, when he was almost to the door;

“See you next time that Astoria has a headache.”

“And what,” Daphne said hoarsely. “if _I_ have a headache.”

Draco looked over his shoulder as he went out the door and chuckled.

“Well then Daphne, I’d get _you_ a headache potion.”

And he left, supremely self-satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
